I Want To Fix Our Love
by ofiai17
Summary: Cagalli menutupkan tangan ke wajahnya. Ia ingin memperbaikinya. Ia mencintai Athrun, dan ia ingin menjaga janji diantara mereka...AU OOC


**Disclaimer : GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik BANDAI**

* * *

Gadis itu menutupkan kedua tangannya ke telinga. Ia duduk meringkuk di ujung kamarnya, menangis tersedu dalam diam. Samar-samar dari dalam kamarnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan. Gadis itu menggigil ketakutan, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan imajinasinya tentang hal-hal buruk yang terjadi diluar kamarnya.

"Berapakali harus kubilang, aku lelah !! Tidak bisakah kita menunda pembicaraan tidak berguna ini ?!!!"

"Tidak berguna katamu ?!! Kau anggap pembicaraan kita tak berarti ?!! Oh, demi Tuhan Athrun, kau…"

"Hentikan Cagalli !!! Via ada dikamarnya sekarang! Apakah kau ingin dia mendengar semua ini ?!!!" potong Athrun.

_A… Apakah ayah dan ibu akan berpisah..? _Via bertanya dalam hati. Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya barusan membuatnya teringat akan teman sekelasnya, Sera. Beberapa bulan lalu orangtua Sera bercerai dan sejak saat itu prilaku Sera menjadi aneh. Ia sering melamun dan menangis tanpa sebab.

_Cerai…_ Via bahkan sama sekali tidak memahami apa arti kata itu. Yang ia tahu adalah, saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang ayah, atau ibu, maka semuanya tidak akan pernah sama. Ayah dan ibu akan saling membenci.

Via dengan cepat kembali menyusup kebawah selimut ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Ia pura-pura tertidur ketika pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan ibunya masuk kekamar mendekatinya.

Via bisa mendengar dengan jelas isak tertahan ibunya dan hal itu membuat hati Via semakin berat. Ia dapat merasakan pipi ibunya yang sembab karena air mata saat ibunya memeluk dan mencium dahinya. Ketakutannya sedikit berkurang saat ibunya menemaninya tidur .

Dan Via tahu betul bahwa malam itu ibunya tidak kembali kekamar bersama ayahnya…

* * *

"Aku tak tahan lagi… " Cagalli berkata, mencoba mengendalikan air matanya. Lacus duduk disebelahnya, tangannya mengusap punggung Cagalli mencoba menenangkan. Miriallia duduk dihadapannya mendengarkan dengan simpati.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah... Aku tahu.." Cagalli kembali terisak," Aku melihatnya… Keluar kantor. Dan wanita itu… Dia, bersamanya… Tertawa.. Bergandengan tangan," lanjutnya terbata-bata diantara isakannya.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan…" Lacus memeluk Cagalli, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya Athrun bisa berbuat seperti itu. Tapi Cagalli tidak pernah berbohong, tidak padanya. Dan Cagalli tidak akan berbohong bila menyangkut perasaannya pada Athrun.

" That Bitch!! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga ! Athrun juga ! Apa dia kesurupan atau gimana sampai harus melakukan hal seperti itu !?" timpal Milliaria yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Tangis Cagalli berhenti tiba-tiba dan Lacus segera berseru panik, "Ya Tuhan ! Milli, ingat kau sedang hamil ! Tenanglah!"

Milliaria nyengir sembari mengusap perutnya lalu kembali duduk dikursinya, suara tangis Cagalli tergantikan oleh suara tawa pelan.

"Ah, betapa leganya. Terima kasih kalian mau meluangkan waktu untukku," ucap Cagalli sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat ! Bayiku juga tidak akan tahan jika tahu tantenya sedang kesulitan. Ayo kemari sahabat-sahabatku, dan beri kami pelukan !" balas Milliaria, tangannya terentang menyambut Lacus dan Cagalli yang memeluknya sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya Dearka benar-benar telah mempengaruhimu," komentar Lacus sesaat sebelum suara ceria anak-anak menginterupsi mereka.

"Mama!"

"Ibu!"

Cagalli tersenyum melihat gadis kecil berambut biru berlari bersama putra-putri kembar Lacus. Namun senyumannya segera pudar ketika ia melihat Kira masuk bersama seorang pria.

Athrun datang.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah pertengkaran hebat sepulang dari rumah Kira dan Lacus, keadaan semakin memburuk. Athrun dan Cagalli tidak saling bicara satu sama lain dan Via semakin merana karenanya. Suasana rumah menjadi tidak nyaman dan dingin bagi gadis itu, walaupun setiap malam ibunya menemaninya tidur dikamarnya. Ia mencoba segala cara, dari berpura-pura sakit sampai membolos sekolah agar ayah dan ibunya kembali saling bicara. Namun semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil, dan Via semakin ketakutan saat memikirkan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang terucap sekali beberapa hari lalu saat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar.

_Tidak mau, tidak boleh !_ pikirnya, lalu dengan membulatkan tekad ia menghampiri ibunya yang kini tersenyum kepadanya dibalik kacamata bacanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah ibunya akan marah kalau ia bicara?

"Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Cagalli riang.

Suara lembut ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Tangan kecilnya gemetar. Pertanyaannya nanti mungkin saja menghianati ekspresi lembut ibunya. Ia menyayangi ibu dan ayahnya, tentu saja. Tapi ayahnya tidak selembut ibunya sekarang. Dulu ayahnya sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan setiap akhir pekan. Namun sekarang ayahnya menjadi seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, dingin dan tak berekspresi. Hati kecilnya menyadari, mungkin ayahnyalah yang melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Ibunya mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi ayahnya tidak.

Dengan sabar Cagalli menanti buah hatinya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Senyumnya tidak sirna dari bibirnya. Cagalli sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya atas apa yang akan ditanyakan anaknya.

"Ibu, ibu tidak akan _cerai_ dengan ayah kan ?"

* * *

"Anak-anak sedang bermain di tempat Paman Malchio. Saya mau pergi ke supermarket sebentar, kamu mau ikut ?" tanya Lacus. Cagalli menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"Nggak deh. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar di kamar tamu. Boleh ?"

Lacus mempersilakannya. Lalu setelah Lacus pergi, Cagalli bergegas ke kamar tamu dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Pikirannya kalut. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini dan _kabur_ ke tempat Lacus untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Pertanyaan putrinya kemarin sore benar-benar membuat dirinya gundah.

"_Ibu, ibu tidak akan cerai dengan ayah kan ?"_

Cagalli memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kecil anaknya membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Aku sudah tak peduli !! Kira ikut denganku !" Ullen menarik paksa lengan Kira lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pernah kembali. Cagalli kecil memandang wajah ibunya yang pucat. Ibunya tidak menangis, ibunya hanya terdiam lalu memeluk erat Cagalli. Tapi Cagalli menangis, karena kakaknya kini dibawa pergi entah kemana dan mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu kakak yang disayanginya itu lagi._

_Tidak, Cagalli tidak akan menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada ayahnya karena selama ini ayahnya pun tak begitu mempedulikan keberadaan Cagalli. Ayahnya hanya menyayangi Kira dan Cagalli sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu, toh ia punya ibunya._

_Dan seketika rasa tidak peduli Cagalli pada ayahnya berubah jadi rasa benci. Pria itu. Pria itu yang memisahkan ia dari kakak kembarnya. Pria itu yang menghancurkan hidup ibunya. Ia yang membunuh ibunya perlahan-lahan dengan menelantarkan mereka. Ia yang membuat Cagalli hidup sebatang kara setelah kematian ibunya. Pria itu juga, ayahnya, yang membuatnya bersumpah tak akan membuat anaknya kelak mengalami apa yang ia alami._

Cagalli menutupkan tangan ke wajahnya. Ia tak ingin Via mengalami hal yang sama. Ia tak ingin Via membenci dirinya atau Athrun. Ia ingin memperbaikinya. Ia mencintai Athrun, dan ia ingin menjaga janji diantara mereka.

Cagalli tidak ingin segalanya berakhir…

* * *

Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Cagalli masih setia menanti kepulangan Athrun. Tak lama kemudian Athrun datang dan Cagalli menghampirinya untuk menyambutnya. Namun Athrun hanya membalas dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Aku menunggumu. Lembur ?" Cagalli mencoba memulai percakapan. Namun Athrun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Athrun ?"

"Aku lelah," Athrun berbalik, tetapi Cagalli memeluknya dari belakang menahannya pergi. Athrun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Cagalli dengan sedikit menyentakkan tubuhnya namun Cagalli tidak bergeming. Cagalli membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Athrun. Athrun dapat merasakan tangan Cagalli yang melingkar di pinggangnya bergetar.

Cagalli menangis.

* * *

Athrun bergeming. Ia tahu ia salah, ia mengakuinya. Dialah yang memulai semua ini. Ia mencintai istrinya, tentu saja. Namun ada yang salah. Bukan pada Cagalli, tapi pada dirinya.

Gadis itu begitu menggoda. Muda dan belia. Memberinya tantangan. Tidak, Athrun tidak mencintainya. Gadis itu tidak memberinya ketenangan dan rasa nyaman seperti yang diberikan Cagalli. Gadis itu bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa memberinya cinta seperti apa yang Cagalli berikan.

Ia merasa malu. Saat ini wanita yang telah dengan kejinya ia khianati memeluknya, memintanya untuk kembali. Ia terlalu kotor. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan ia bahkan tak punya muka untuk menatap istrinya, kekasihnya. Layakah dia untuk mendapat pengampunan ? Pantaskah ia untuk ditangisi?

_Terlalu kotor. Aku tak pantas untuk cintamu._

Iparnya, Kira bahkan mencoba menasehatinya. Dan saat ini, kata-kata Kira terngiang bagai echo di kepalanya. _Jaga Cagalli, jangan kau perlakukan dia sama seperti apa yang telah ayah kami lakukan kepada Cagalli. Karena ia bahkan terlalu ringkih untuk menangis._

Athrun tahu tentang ayah Kira dan Cagalli. Pria berengsek yang pergi begitu saja membuang istri dan putrinya. Dan ia merasa, dia sama saja dengan pria itu.

Athrun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas seberapa sakit rasanya pukulan Kira dan Yzak saat mereka mendengar apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Cagalli. Kira mewanti-wantinya agar segera memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi, mampukah dia ?

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu._

Athrun berbalik, merengkuh Cagalli erat kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menciumi wajah Cagalli dengan lembut. Bibirnya tak dapat berucap, ia terlalu takut untu meminta maaf namun ia tak ingin Cagalli pergi. Ia tak ingin cintanya menjauh darinya.

* * *

Athrun menangis. Cagalli tahu akan hal itu, karena ia juga dapat merasakannya. Athrun memeluknya erat dan Cagalli membalasnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Athrun menciumnya, dan Cagalli tahu bahwa setiap ciumannya adalah kata maaf yang tulus untuknya. Cagalli juga tahu bahwa saat Athrun kembali memeluknya, ia telah memaafkan Athrun.

Cagalli membalas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka berdua tahu, besok segalanya akan menjadi baik.

* * *

Via merasa amat sangat bahagia. Pagi hari ketika bangun, ia tidak mendapati ibunya disampingnya. Namun sebagai gantinya ibu dan ayahnya sudah kembali saling bicara. Mereka bahkan tampak lebih 'akur' daripada biasanya.

Dan malam ini, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di rumah Paman Kira, orangtuanya tampak lebih 'akur' daripada Paman Kira dan Aunty Lacus. Mereka juga tersipu malu saat ia menanyakan apa yang Paman Yzak suruh untuk dia tanyakan kepada ayah dan ibunya.

_Ruang makan penuh sesak namun terasa nyaman. Via duduk diantara Yzak dan Dearka bersebrangan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ia sedang asyik mengunyah kentang goreng buatan Aunty Lacus ketika tiba-tiba Yzak berbisik ditelinganya, "Hey, coba tanyakan kepada ayahmu kapan kau akan diberi adik?"_

_Via menuruti suruhan Yzak. Ibunya tiba-tiba tersedak saat ia menyanyakannya dan wajah ayahnya berubah merah padam disusul dengan suara tawa Aunty Lacus, Paman Kira, Paman Dearka, Aunty Milliaria, Aunty Shiho, dan Paman Yzak._

Via sangat bahagia. Malam ini ayah dan ibunya membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya. Via yakin melam ini ia akan bermimpi indah. Dan mungkin besok Tuhan akan mengiriminya seorang adik.

fin

* * *

Author's note : first fic ever, terinspirasi dari lagunya James Morisson-Broken Strings... AU dan OCC banget... mohon maaf atas kekurangannya. Tolong di review ya.. thanks :D


End file.
